The autonomic nervous system has profound influences on the propensity of the heart to develop lethal ventricular arrhythmias. We found that chronic heart failure significantly alters autonomic innervation of the heart and that this alteration has important effects on the ventricular electrical stability. The relative magnitude of the resulting balance of cholinergic and adrenergic influences will determine the likelihood of chronic heart failure leading to arrhythmic death.